11:11
by elyza-edeline
Summary: A small one-shot on our two HSM lovebirds and a certain special time of night. DISCLAIMER: i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note:** Based on my own personal thoughts on 11/11. Troyella FanFic. Takes place on the night after the final scene of HSM.

**11:****11**

Gabriella's POV:

I leaned over the railing of my balcony, tiredly. I flashed a quick glance at the clock. _10:49_. I anxiously waited for the minute where I would make my wish.

I slid down to the timber floor and stared into the night sky thoroughly. I reminisced on all the events that happened today.

_The 'Brainiacs' and the 'Jocks' teamed up for Troy's and I's sake._

_Troy and I sang together…IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL._

_Troy and I got the parts._

_The Wildcats won the Championship game._

_The whole school broke free of their cliques._

_Chad asked Taylor out._

_Sharpay and I made peace…for now._

_Zeke won Sharpay's heart._

_I fell in love with __**Troy Bolton**__!_

I smiled at that last one. Not only did I fall in love with him, I kissed him! Now, here I am sitting outside on a chilly Fall night, waiting for that special time of night all over the world, to make the one wish I truly desire.

I glanced at the clock once more, _11:01_. Sigh…this was going to take a while.

Troy's POV:

I lied in bed thinking. A dangerous thing for me to do, I know. But somehow, since that moment…when I felt her lips on mine…that's basically all I can do. So, I'm thinking, smiling and kinda dreaming.

It felt so good to feel her lips on mine. It felt right. I felt a shiver run down my spine then, I still do just thinking about it. Though, it's not a shiver of lust, wanting to feel myself in her. No, instead it made me want to hold her. I wanted to deepen that kiss and if it meant never taking a single breath of air again, then so be it.

I glanced at the clock, wondering how long I've been keeping this up. _11:10_. I've been at this for just over 3 hours. I wondered what my wish tonight would be. That's what I would think of next…

Gabriella's POV:

_1 more minute_. I knew what my wish was. I knew that I wanted it. I wanted it so bad, it hurt. I silently counted down to the exact moment.

_30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16…_

Troy's POV:

I finally decided what my wish would be, with barely a minute to spare. I got up and made my way to my windowsill. I silently lifted it open so I could stare at the stars, at _my _star.

…_15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…_

No One's POV:

Somewhere in the many parts of Albuquerque, New Mexico, two love struck teenagers stared adoringly at the pitch black night sky.

…_gazing at the same star…_

…_counting down the same moments…_

…_5, 4, 3, 2…_

…_making the same wish.._

_**1**_:_ I wish we could be together…_

**Author's Note**: I, myself, am quite a strong believer of _11:11_. You can call me foolish or ignorant or whatever, but I simply think of myself (and other's of my kind, like Troy and Gabriella) a _dreamer_.

I dream of love and peace and happily ever afters. All because I know without dreams, there would be no hope, and without hope, there would simply be a world that was joyless…dark and gray…black and white.

So…do yourself a favour and urge yourself to stay awake just this once, just this one night. Stay up until _11:11_ and then wish upon a star for what your heart truly desires. Then, snuggle up in bed and fall asleep dreaming…hoping…happy.

- -beauty897 :) -


	2. Author's Note: Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. It's Elyza here.

I'm so sorry. When I made this account, I promised myself to _never_ post an author's note as a separate chapter. But I promise this is good news.

_News ONE:_

I have a new account. No, not on FanFic, on their new corresponding website; . The site was created by the creators of FanFic for authors to post stories that are originally written by them. Instead of movie-based / book-based stories.

Now I warn you...It may take a while for me to post some stories up. But I will...eventually. At first, they may be very rough, considering as I will be posting stories from 7th grade & earlier (I'm in Year8). But they are only a taste, drafts.

_News TWO:_

I will be making my stories much more interactive for you guys. You can review a chapter or PM me to suggest a course of action for my characters to take. Simply label the story, the chapter & _Story Suggestion_ (for example; Behind Glass Doors, Chapter 11-Story Suggetion). Every week, I will read the reviews to choose the best suggestion & use it as an inspiration. A shout-out will go out to the author or reviewer of the idea.

_News THREE:_

I've been wondering whether or not I should turn my HSM story; _After Graduation_, into a YouTube series. Review to help me decide.

Don't forget to **.Subscribe**

Facebook (Friend): Elyza-Edeline Gomez

Facebook Page: **FanFiction-elyza-edeline**

Twitter: elyza_gomez

Myspace: Elyza Gomez

YouTube: TheSunshineAddiction

My DPs will always be the same as my FanFic DP.

By Friending me or adding me or liking the page. I can easily update you on news without these_ annoying_ author's notes.

Hope to hear more of my loyal readers (:


End file.
